The Beating
by goode all the way
Summary: Cammie is a nobody at Gallagher High unlike most popular brother Jonas and his best mate Zach who happens to be Cammie's ex best mate. She is dating Josh Abrams who is the most popular guy at Blackthorn High. He has been going some bad things to Cammie but what happens when she wants out but he doesnt will Jonas and Zach be able to help her before she gets THE BEATING!
1. Finding out

**CPOV**

My name is Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie I go to Gallagher high school and well you could call me a hot nobody. As for my brother Jonas he is the most popular guy in school. His best friend is Zachary Goode but everyone calls him Zach. Zach is my ex best friend, let me explain.

When we got into high school Jess the most popular girl in school started to pay attention to him so he stopped talking me and instead started making my life a living hell. Him and his friends including my brother find it fun to pour things onto me like fish juice yes they actually did that they have also sprayed whore onto my locker. But there is one person they hate more than me Josh Abrams. He is the captain of Blackthorn high football team and Jonas is Gallagher's captain. Josh just happens to be my boyfriend but he isn't a very good one. At first he was nice but then one night we were at a party and he was drunk and he hit me. I tried to convince myself that is was just a onetime thing but then he was doing it all the time I think the popularity went to his head.

Today had been a very bad day. Here's what happened. At school Zach and his friends dumped some dirty water onto me but it was filled with horrid things like worms and mud and some stuff that really smelled bad but I have no clue what it was. When I got home I ran into the shower and got the smelly stuff off me. I had just finished getting dressed when I heard the front door open and I could hear Jonas and his idiot friends enter the house my phone began to ring bringing me out of my thoughts.

It was Josh, great just what I needed **(note the sarcasm)** I picked it up and said "what!" "Now that's not the attitude to have with your loving boyfriend and what I was going to say before you nasty comment was get your but to my house now" I internally groaned. "Josh I can't I have a big exam tomorrow that I have to revise for" I was really hoping he would let me out just this once "I don't care about your exams and wear something slutty" and with that he hung up. I sighed and walked back over to my walk in wardrobe oh yeah did I forget to mention that my family is really rich I had just changed and now I was going to have to change again. I walked to the back of my wardrobe to wear I keep the clothes that I only wore when I was around Josh and walked back into the bathroom to change again. When I came out I was wearing a tight body-con and a low cut white strapless t-shirt with a bright red bra that you could clearly through my top and some dark eye make-up, heavy foundation and red lipstick. I pulled on a big zip up jumper and then my 6 inch red heels and heeded down stairs.

I walked down the stairs to find a mob of people or idiots as I like to call them in the living room. I was going to have to walk straight through them and then be stopped by one of them and then I would be late to see Josh and that would make him really angry. Or I could use the back door oh wait to late one of the idiots saw me not just anyone but Zach, it had to be Zach. "Oh look who's here" I ignored him and push my way through I was almost out the door when an arm stopped me. Zach again. I had forgotten to zip up my jumper in my rush to get out of there, it had parted a bit to reveal my slutty outfit. "Well well look what we have here Cammie Morgan and well docent she look nice" I tried to pull my arm free but he was too strong. "Does little Cammie have a little boyfriend" if only he knew was what was running through my head when I heard a car door slam in our driveway. I hopping it was another one of Jonas's friends but when I heard my name being called by that familiar husky voice the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

When Josh appeared in the door way Jonas got up and asked "what the he'll you doing in my house Abrams" "I came to get my girlfriend" and with that he grabbed my arm and we were in his car driving away within seconds.  
**JPOV**  
Did he just call Cammie his girlfriend? "Dude what are you going to do" Zach asked "I really don't know man". Hold on wait did Zach just ask about something involving Cammie as in his ex best friend I don't even know why they aren't friends any more. I will have to ask Cammie hold on what this whole caring thing must be contagious I haven't talked to her in years well not unless I have to or our parents are around when we pretend to like each other but they are never around so that doesn't happen much. I can't even remember why we aren't close any more I remember when we were close I miss that. Jonas snap out of it man your sister is a nobody that's why you don't talk to her any more I was mentally slapping myself when Zach broke me out of my thoughts waving his hand in front of my face "Jonas dude you just spaced out mate" "yeah soz about that"  
**CPOV  
**Because I was late Josh wasn't too happy which caused him to hit me harder and rape me but I still tried to get away and this infuriated him more and that just made him hit harder than he was before. Oh great now he was yelling and hitting who knew that apes could multi-task. When he finally fell asleep I managed to slip out and had to walk all the way home with a cut leg and cut arm. When I walked through the front door they were still in the living room I had my hood up so that they couldn't see my black eye or cuts but one of them was bleeding so bad that the blood was starting to drip down onto my hand and onto the floor. I needed to get upstairs but that meant walking through them and I was bound to be stopped by one of them because of the whole Josh thing well but I needed to get upstairs to put something on my cuts so here goes.

**JPOV **

I heard the front door close and the soft click of heals coming closer I knew it was Cammie and I was going to find out what is going on even if it was the that thing I do. "Cam what the hell is going on?" "Jonas it is nothing to do with you." She was about to start walking up the stairs but I grabbed her arm when I pulled my hand away it was covered in blood I stared at my hand in disbelieve. "Cam why is my hand covered in blood" "like I said Jonas it has nothing to do with you." Zach was now also looking at my hand then he did something I would never expect him to do. He turns Cammie back around and pulls off her jumper reveling a badly beaten face with a black eye, a cut arm and a leg that looked like it had been stabbed multiple times. On top of that her clothes were torn and looked like someone had been ripping them off her. What I saw shocked me but I knew I had to help her. "Cam come on let me help you" "no Jonas I don't want your help." And with that she stormed up stairs.


	2. sorry

Hi I will be updating a chapter next week but just to clear up JPOV is Jonas point of view and they are all 16. My next chapter is dedicated to LikEaRocKstaR29 for her I idea thx I will be using it in my next chapter. From goode all the way. Sorry it's not a chapter xxxx.


	3. love again

**ZPOV  
**I was mad really mad how could Cammie let Josh hit her like that. I mean she kept trying to tell us all that he was once good that he once loved her but that is a load of bull.

**CPOV**

I was sat out on my back garden porch when the back door opened and in the door way stood Zach and for the first time in years he had a sincere look on his face. He walked up to me and simply asked "Cam are you okay." "Zach what the hell you have no right asking me that and you do not care about me so don't pretend that you do I mean I am a no one now compared to you." "Yes I do care about you Cammie I can't just stand back and watch you be in pain" "well you cause me every day when you dump shit onto me when you stopped talking to me don't you think that that hurt me Zach and you know what I love Josh more than I could ever love you because you have a solid heart that no one not even your slutty little girlfriend can get into you Zachary Goode are un-love-able" and with that I stormed away to my car tears flooding down my face. I knew that I had hurt Zach and had intended to I can't see why I was ever friends with him I don't know whether my anger was clouding my judgement or whether I had gone crazy because I had gotten into my car and driven to Josh's and when he answered the door this is what happened.

"Are you ok baby" yes I Cameron Anne Morgan had gone Crazy "I will be in a minuet" was his reply and for once I voluntarily kissed Josh. The next morning I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine I looked around me and there lying next to me was a naked Josh the events of yesterday flooded my mind I guess that Josh was right all the times sex was more enjoyable if you let it happen and not fight it and in that moment I was falling for Josh all over again. Last night he didn't hit me or rape me he loved me like he said he always had but this time he wasn't yelling that to me he was telling me and it felt so right.

**CPOV**

Just then Josh woke up and I had a beaming smile on my face I reached over and kissed him. Soon Josh's kisses took a less innocent path down my jaw and then small sucky kisses then he bit down on my neck causing load moan to escape my lips. His kisses lead down then he stopped on my breast just where my heart is and then he did the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. "Cammie I am so glad that this, your heart belongs to me." And at that I pulled his lips back up to mine my hands laced through his hair and our kiss turn into a make out session and our make out session turn into well how can I say this subtly um yeah sex. It was now 11 o'clock and we were both so hungry and tired I was almost out the door when I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist.

**JOSHPOV**

I snuck up behind Cammie and whispered in her ear "Don't think that you can get away that easily" I felt a shiver run up Cammie's spine I really liked the effect I had on her but I think she loved the effect she had on me. I pushed her against the door and kissed her forcing her mouth open with mine and running my tongue along hers she pushed her body against mine I tried to pull her closer put found that I couldn't get any closer standing I knew that Cam felt it too and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist her hands slipped under my shirt feeling up my 8 pack my hands ran up her thighs and finally resting on her ass. Then Cammie did something I would never expect her to do she moved my hand from her ass to her boob and squeezed my hand down. Dam this girl knows how to turn a guy on.

**TIME SKIP CPOV**

When I returned home I still had a grin plastered to my face but that disappeared when I saw Jonas and his mates including Zach were in my living room I was almost through them when Jonas asked where I was last night. "Cammie where were you last night were you one of the girls houses" by the girls he meant my only friends Bex Macy and Liz. "No I was at Josh's house" "but you don't have a black eye or blood dripping from your arm you couldn't have been there" " you how Jonas Josh isn't that bad and we sent a lovely night together and he promised that he would never hit me again." "I thought that you got the brains out of the two of us but it seems that you are acting as stupid as I do Cammie. He is clearly lying you have to break up with him" this made me mad really had "Jonas you can't tell me what to do" " Cameron Anne Morgan I forbid you to ever see him again" at this I stormed upstairs completely outraged.

**TIME SKIP (still CPOV)**

I got changed and started to feel hot so I headed out side again. After I had been sitting on our back garden porch for 10 minutes the back door opened and in the doorway stood a smug looking Zach God why is it always him. Zach slowly sat down next to me. "Cam there is no easy way of saying this but well I love you and I couldn't bear to see you with another guy let alone one that was hurting you. And as for being mean to you and stopping talking to you well I did that because I knew I wasn't good enough for you so being mean to you was the best way not to let anyone know about my feelings towards you but it is getting so much harder to hate you."

At the end of his speech Zach had a worried look on his face and I was downright stunned and what he did next shocked me even more. He pinned me to the wall and crushed his lips onto mine and I couldn't help but let a small moan out I had wanted this for so long but I had Josh now but GOD did this feel right and at that I stopped thinking and started enjoying.

We had been making out for half an hour when I finally came to my senses and pushed Zach off me even though it felt good and right I couldn't do this to Josh and just when things had started to get good between us.

"Zach I can't do this I love Josh and I don't want to ruin thing with him" I said as fast as I could wanting to get it out there. Zach just chuckled under his breath "Cam I understand that you don't want to hurt him so I am not going to pressure you into anything but I will let you come to me and I know it won't take long." And with that he left me feeling confused and dazed by the Goode charm.

**ZPOV **

I left Cammie with a Dazed expression on her face I had to let her be with Josh if she was going to be mine she had to want me I wasn't going to force her to like he did.

**JOSHPOV**

I was in my bed thinking about what I had seen today. I liked to review my day before I went to sleep so I could think about the events that took place. I saw them kissing. Zach was kissing my girl. I also saw the way she looked at him after. LOVE. At that moment I knew that I didn't want to lose her I had to give her a reason to stay with me we are only 16 and I have never really liked the idea of marriage so that is marriage out the window. Then it hit me. I had to get her PREGNANT. YES that is what I will do if she is carrying my child she would never leave me. Sometimes Josh you are a real genius I thought to myself happy with the plan I had devised. And if Cammie was pregnant I could convince her to transfer to Blackthorn where we could rule the school together because let me tell you being the king of a school when your queen was a servant at another school is hard work and I could also keep the other guys off her because for all I know guys at Gallagher can be real pervs especially when they don't know the girl they are hitting on is JOSH ABRAMS girlfriend. Know I think about it why didn't Cammie tell people that she was mine then know one would hit on her. GOD Josh go need to sleep and stop thinking otherwise you will lose your reputation and with that I fell into a deep slumber dream of my family. Cammie Me and our Baby.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**HEY GUYS I SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG I GOT BANNED FROM MY LAPTOP THAT HAD THIS STORY ON I HAVE BEEN UPDATING MY OTHER STORY MORE THAN THIS ONE BUT THAT WILL BE CHANGING EXPECT AN UPDATE IN A WEEK MAX I AM REALLY SORRY AGAIN! **_

_**FROM GOODE ALL THE WAY XXXXXXX **_


	5. WHO'S THE DADDY

**(Hey guys I am sorry it's been so long but PLEASE stay with this story it would mean so much to me I will try to update more because I am now I am now on summer break here is the new chapter!) **

* * *

**CPOV**  
It was 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning and Jonas chooses now to play insanely loud rock music, thinking it was just him I stormed out of bed and pounded his door only to have Zach open it. "Hey Cam if you want Jonas he is in the shower" "could you just turn the music down please" I said. "Yeah sure we have a game today so Jonas was just trying to sike me out a bit" he said. God just looking at him reminds me of the kiss and thinking about it gave me a sudden urge to kiss him again. So I did just that.

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face towards mine he was now kissing me back and felt so right even though it was SO wrong. We were stumbling to my room and then he gently lowered me down onto the bed. I needed more so I pulled of his top and then mine he was being a gentleman today and asked if I was sure I answered by nodding my head vigorously. Still needing more I pushed his rock hard chest so that he was now laying down on the bed I started to attack his chest with my lips climbing on him like a hungry tiger.

I think the passion was getting contagious because he flipped us over so that he was now on top and in control and threw my bra over his shoulder and attacked my breasts with his mouth just like I did to his chest. He began lightly biting and sucking on my nipple and this was my undoing I couldn't take it anymore and told him to fuck me and I said it in a furious voice making sure he would do as he was told.

I lay naked in bed alone Zach had to leave for his game and the guilt was starting to creep on me so I did the only thing that I could I went to see Josh.

* * *

_**Time skip to Josh's house**_

I lay in naked next to a sleeping Josh and I thought about what a horrible girlfriend I had been today when I suddenly felt really sick I got up and ran to the bathroom and started to puke. Josh must have heard me because I felt someone move my hair out the way. When I was finally done Josh picked me up bridal style and sat down on the bed with me on his lap. "Cam are you alright you were being sick quite badly." Josh asked "Yeah I am fine let's just go back to sleep okay"

**JOSHPOV**

When Cammie ran to the bathroom and started being sick a smile spread across my face could my plan have worked? _**(I know it's a bit soon but I need to keep the story moving) **_

* * *

**CPOV**

It had been a week now and I had been sick every single day and I was starting to get worried because my period was late. And on top of that Zach had been at my house all week and he kept pulling me into rooms and kissing me and me being the weak person I am I didn't have the power to stop him.

* * *

_**Time Skip at school the next day**_

It was Friday and Bex Macy Liz and I were all in our last lesson of the day History when I had a sudden need to be sick I got up and ran out of the class room. After ten minutes I heard the girls' toilet door being opened and all four of the girls walk in I told them about my suspicion and they all gave me sympathetic looks and we decided to all go round to Bex's house after school and so that I could take a pregnancy test.

* * *

_**Time skip to Bex's house **_

We were all sat on the bed three pregnancy tests waiting to be pissed on. "Macy Liz could you enlighten me and Cammie why we had to get three" Bex said "Because if two positive and the other says negative then we know she is pregnant but if to say negative and one says positive we know she's not" Macy replied as if it was obvious. Liz then picked up the three tests handed them to me and said "Cammie go find out your fate go pee on those sticks" at that we all burst out laughing our serious it was so much funnier because it came out of our little serious Liz.

So with shaking hands I walked to the bathroom and locked the door did my business then walked out the room to suffer the worst three minutes with the best three people on earth.

Macy had turned on the radio and we decided to dance away the three minutes but they ended all too fast when we heard three simultaneous beeps signaling that the results were in.

"Cam do you want us to stay or go" Bex asked I told them I needed to do this alone as they left I approached the bed were we had left them I sat down and counted down THREE TWO ONE OPEN I looked down at the three plus signs in my hands but I didn't have time to be miserable because I was busy trying to work out

WHO'S THE DADDY?

**(Hope you enjoyed that chapter I will hopefully update soon please review) **


End file.
